R.O.B vs Johnny 5
Robvsj5.jpg|CowHeadGod Robot battle.png|ICEBEARISBEST R.O.B vs Johnny 5 is a What-If Death Battle featuring R.O.B. from Nintendo Entertainment System and Super Smash Bros against Johnny 5 from the Short Circuits series Description The Battle of the two looks alike 1980s robots, can R.O.B. smash Johnny or is will Johnny cut R.O.B. like a short circuit Intro (*Cues Brandon Yates - Wiz and Boomstick*) Wiz: In 1942, author Isaac Asimov introduced the Three Laws of Robotics, to protect man from their cybernetic creations Boomstick: And thank god he didn't include anything against robot-on-robot violence, The world would just be way less fun Wiz: Like these look-alikes two we got today, R.O.B. the Robotic Operating Buddy Boomstick: And Johnny 5 the S.A.I.N.T. mobile weapons project, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armour and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! R.O.B (*Cues Gyromite - Super Smash Bros.*) Wiz: In 1985, just 3 years after the devasting North Aremica video game crash, people had to abandon Nintendo, so what do they do...? Boomstick: Make a game console that's... apparently not a game console... it was supposed to be a toy... that's a game console... but Nintendo said it wasn't... wait what... I'm confused now Wiz: It was supposed to be a toy that helps you play certain games like Gyromite ''and ''Stack Up ''or ''Aftermarket ''but Nintendo decided it to become game console that's not actually a game console, so it's more like an add-on or accessory than a game console '''Boomstick: Well guess what it started off great with critics saying it was a genius idea and then after two short years nobody knew it even existed anymore...' Wiz: Until June 12th, 2018 where R.O.B. was brought back to life and this time much stronger, faster and a playable character for Super Smash Bros. Boomstick: Holy hell, is that a laser? Wiz: Yes, Boomstick, that's a laser but not any kind of laser it's his Robo Beam which is basically a thin, crimson laser that comes out of his eyes, kinda like Superman's heat vision, and also it can be charged up too to fry the opponent longer Boomstick: Not only that R.O.B. also learnt some martial arts because now he can throw you into the ground with Down Smash or break your opponent's combo with the Dash Attack Wiz: With the Neutral Attack R.O.B. is able to perform serval quick strikes, with the Foward Tilt R.O.B. is able to an inward leaning hook to drag his opponent closer and with The Up, Tilt R.O.B. can send his opponent flying serval feet into the air Boomstick: And also can perform some aerial attacks such as the Back, Foward, Up and Down Aerial which activates R.O.B.'s boosters to makes him perform serval combos in the air... wait he also has a jetpack!?!? Wiz: Boosters... Not a jetpack Boomstick: Well who gives a damn if you have a jetpack when you can grab an opponent literally like ten feet away and then throw them into oblivion with Foward or Up Throw, or just bury them in the ground with the Down Throw attack Wiz: Moreover, R.O.B. also has serval special moves like the Robo Beam we mentioned above Boomstick: Some other special moves include extra-spicy Robo-Burner which Suprise surprise isn't a flamethrower but it's his fricking Boosters that make the flames! Wiz: The flames of the Robo-Burner appears to be light blue which means R.O.B.'s Robo-Burner is 1800K or 1500 °C but that's not all when charged up to the maximum the flames of R.O.B.'s Robo-Burner turns white which is 5,260K or 267.89°C, that's almost as hot as the surface of the sun Boomstick: Remeber Gyromite well now it's a fricking attack where R.O.B. summons the Gyromite Spin Toy and fire it like a saw blade Wiz: But also their's different variants of Gyromite Spin Toys that R.O.B. can fire like the Fire Gyro which is the normal Gyro but does fire/burn damage and more on-hit damage though the range is shorter, and also he has the Slip Gyro which slides across the ground instead of bouncing and trips fighters who touch it Boomstick: But when R.O.B. absorbs a Final Smash he's able to pull out his most powerful attack yet... The Guided Robo-Beam... holy crap that's a bad name Wiz: When activated R.O.B. transforms into a laser cannon and fires a series of small lasers that home in on opponents that are close enough to him, He then unleashes a green laser that can be angled up or down. After a couple of seconds, the laser grows larger and it ends with a powerful blast Boomstick: Truly the meaning of awesomeness Wiz: But Guess What! That's not his most powerful attack Boomstick: Wait what?!?! What is it then? Wiz: It's the Super Diffusion Beam where R.O.B. transforms into a laser cannon and fires an intense beam of energy at the opponent. The attack starts off as a large beam that can trap opponents in place. The large beam then splits into four smaller ones, each at a different angle, The attack ends with a final burst that sends opponents trapped in the large beam flying Boomstick: Meh, a better name than The Guided Robo-Beam Wiz: Ober the years R.O.B. has accomplished feats nobody ever excepted... which is technically nothing since it's Super Smash Bros. and none of the feats like defeating Bowser, Ridely and Mario really counts Boomstick: Sad but Hey Wall-E is more than a match than you thought Wiz:...Wall-E? Boomstick: Goddammit, I mean R.O.B.! ' ''(*R.O.B. performs one his victory poses*) 240px-ROBVictoryPose2SSBU.gif Johnny 5 (*Cues David Shire: Short Circuit - The Quickening; Off the Bridge*) Johnny 5: Number 5... is alive! Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set, we ran our data through all the possibilities '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEE!!!! Death Battle FIGHT K.O Aftermath Wiz: The winner is... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:CowHeadGod Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Technology Duel Category:Death Battles with Music